Sherry and the Crazy Pussycat
by littleangel123
Summary: Sherry brought a cat home. When she tried to look for food, it attacked her. She managed to call her boyfriend but said something that sounded wrong. What would be his reaction? What will he do? I don't own anything. Made by me and my cousin Mariel. Enjoy


Sherry and the Crazy Pussycat

Sherry was walking down the street until she came across a cute little cat. It has a honey coloured fur and a strange eye colour.

"Mrowwww..." it meowed. Sherry couldn't resist its cute appearance.

"Do you have an owner?" Sherry asked. It walked to Sherry and rubbed its head against Sherry's leg. "You're lost?" it rubbed her leg a little harder.

"Meow..." it purred.

"Fine, I'll keep you until someone finds you." Sherry scooped up the kitten and walked home. When she entered her house, her parents weren't home. Then Sherry shrugged as she dropped her bags and went to the kitchen to find the kitten some food.

"Meeeeeoooww..." it whined.

"Not yet. I still have to find your food-" the kitten's eyes turned red.

"MROOOOOOWWWW!" it pounced on Sherry.

"Hey! Ack! Why so violent all of the sudden?" Sherry asked as it kept scratching her. Once Sherry got ahold of her cell phone, she dialed her boyfriend, Steve's number. When it started ringing, Sherry was silently begging for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"STEVE! MY PUSSY HAS GONE CRAZY!" she yelled. The phone stayed silent for a second until she heard some evil snickering.

"Heh, heh...Were you doing something to think about me?" he chuckled. Sherry realized he was taking it the wrong way. Then the cat wrestled her down.

"No you pervert! My pussy did go crazy! It's hurting me!"

"Maybe you're using your vibrator wrong." her red face deepened. "Unless you're using your fingers. Don't abuse yourself. You're still a virgin and I would have gone gentle on you if I was doing it-"

"MY CAT GONE INSANE! IT'S TRYING TO TEAR ME TO SHREDS YOU PERV!"

"...Oh. I'll save you! Just as soon as I put on my pants-"

"FORGET ABOUT THE PANTS! I WOULD BE DEAD BY THE TIME YOU PUT IT ON!" Sherry screeched.

"Fine, fine...If you REALLY want to see me in boxers, you could have asked nicely-"

"JUST GO!"

"I'll see ya there, _baby_." Steve said seductivly. She can easily tell he's wiggling his eyebrows. Then the cat used it's super sharp nails to tear off many parts of her pants (Mostly near her panty area...*Wink, wink, nudge, nudge*). Then she heard the doorbell ring.

"JUST KICK THE DOOR YOU IGNORANT BOOB!" she screamed (in courtesy of my cousin. The same one in Sweet Love? You know her. She did the scary comments for the flammers). Then the cat tore the upper part of her shirt until her bra was exposed. Then she saw the door busted. It was the one of a kind Steve Burnside. In his blue and white plaid boxer (Sherry's favourite colours, coincidense? I think not! Steve was fully "prepared" for this moment) and a white tank top (the _thin _kinds).

"OMG! You look..._Sexy_." Sherry's face turned into 100000000 different shades of pink and red.

"SHUT UP AND KILL THE CAT ALREADY!" she shouted.

"With what?"

"Anything! AND I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BRING A GUN!" she shrieked.

"I remember!" he shot out his tentacles and stabbed the cat like a shishkakob (is that how you spell it?) and threw it out the window. When Sherry got up, Steve was checking her out.

"Thank you so much." she hugged him.

"Sure, but just to say, you look _deliciously sexy_." Steve whispered to her ear in a oh-so-sexy voice. Sherry blushed.

"Steve..." he interrupted her with a kiss.

"Less talking, more action."

Later...

"Sherry! Mommy and Daddy are home!~" Leon shouted as he and Claire enters the house. Claire looked around.

"Somebody has been busy...Or some people..." Claire mumbled. Leon immediatly dropped his bag when he spotted Sherry's torn shirt on the ground.

"Huh? What happened here?" Leon asked. He heard moaning and creaking noises coming from Sherry's bedroom.

"Wha-"

"Sherry! Whatever you're doing, stop it cuz I'm going to find out anyways!" Leon busted into her bedroom. Steve was on top of Sherry, shirtless, while Sherry was wearing her bra. The lower half of their bodies were covered by the blankets.

"Uhhh...Hi, Leon...Friend? Buddy? Pal? Dad?"

"NOT IN MY HOUSE, BUB!" Leon yelled. Sherry was so embarressed that she hid under the covers. "DON'T DO THAT IN MY HOUSE SHERRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD GIRL!" Claire was watching them like a horror/hentai movie.

"Is it okay if she comes to my house?-" Steve asked innocently.

"NOOO!" Leon boomed.

"Leon, you're acting like my big stupid brother, breaking apart our love-" Claire tried defend the young couple.

"THIS ISN'T LIKE THAT! THEY WERE DOING 'IT' IN OUR HOUSE! I'm going to close this door and in ten exact minutes later, I want you two to be fully changed and 1 meter away from each other!" Leon growled. Then he slammed the door close. 5 minutes later, Claire entered the room to check on them. She saw Steve and Sherry kissing.

"You know what, you dirty little people? You two should be free. Get to Steve's house before Leon comes back. Have more fun. Be as loud as the heck you want! But, please Sherry, take a shower before you come home. You don't want to smell like Steve's, you know...Leon would find out easily by smelling you." Claire said. They ran out.

"Thanks, mom!" Sherry said.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now go!" they left. Claire smiled at the pair. "Those two remind me of Leon and I running away from Chris. Good times, gooood times..."

Done! This is actually a collaboration with me and my cousin Mariel. I first got the idea when me and her were talking about my stories then she told me about this thing in Scary Movie 4. There was this old woman with a cat. It got possessed and attacked her. She kept yelling "AHHH! HELP ME! MEH PUSSY HAS GONE CRAAAZY!". I laughed so hard then I got an inspiration. She came over to my house just now and we started writing it. It turned out to be one of the most hentai-ish story I made so far. Here's a few word from my cuz, Mariel!

Mariel: First things first, I'm NOT a perv. I just got interested into my cousin's stories now. So I really hope you like my editing because I sure will be back to write more. Thanks to all the people who read this. Love ya all!~

Since she can't come to my house ALL the time, we do it through Skype. And the phone. Mostly Skype. But still on the phone too! Whatever! Anyways, the only pervert in this family is MEEEHHH! NOM NOM NOM FOR PERVERTED STORIES! And a bit for Mariel. She's beginning to meet the circumstances. Okay, plz review and no flames, only constructive flames. If you don't do that and only flame I will personally get Mariel to come send you a very fierce letter. And that's coming from her! PERSONALLY! AND YOU DON'T KNOW HER KIND OF FIERCE! SHE HAS A FIERCE

Mariel: And it goes like, "Fierce and Fabulous! Fierce and Fabulous! Fierce and-"

We get it, cuz. Fierce and Fabulous. Got it *nods so awesomely*. Okay, see ya!~

Mariel: BYE WORRRLLLD! I LOVE YA ALLL! And remember "FIERCE! AND FABULOUS! BABEE!"


End file.
